Kuroshitsuji A different story
by Chocolate016
Summary: It is the Victorian-era and Ciel is 5 years old, only living with his mother in Europe. He loves his mother with all his heart, but his mother does not exactly treat Ciel with such love. Now 13, Ciel understands why and wants to talk it out but...WHAAA?


Ok you guys this is my first ever story for fanfiction! I don't know how long this story will run but I hope you guys will enjoy it that you'll cry and laugh! This story may get a little dramatic and just a warning before you begin to read this story contains love and Yaoi! 0

I Do NOT own Kuroshitsuji! This is just my own version of Kuroshitsuji!

Ciel had a tragic childhood. The only family he had was his mother. She had bright blonde hair as bright as the sun and crimson blue eyes that was like the sea. Her skin was fair just like Ciels'. Even so, as beautiful as she was, she would always feel threaten by her own son because she feared his looks and felt incompetent to him. Every time she had found a man she was dating they would always take a better interested into Ciel instead of her so she would always have to break up with them. Men would always mistake Ciel to be a woman. Unlike his mother's hair Ciel had deep blue hair and eyes to go along with it. As Ciel became more mature, so did his looks. Around the age of 13 Ciel knew why his mother acted so coldly towards him. He wanted to talk this out with the mother that he still loved dearly, but before he could get the chance to he had heard the door bell ring and his mother had rushed down the stairs all the way to the do. Ciel following her was curious as to why his mother seemed so excited.

"Ciel, I would like you to meet Alios-san. He will be my fiancé as well as your father."

Ciel's mother had opened the door and there came a tall handsome man coming through the door. He had blonde hair and blue eyes just like his mothers', but Alios's eyes looked baby blue like the sky. The eyes….they somehow seemed more like a wicked storm that would corrupt anyone they had their eyes on.

"W-what wonderful news mother! Congratulations! I hope you two will be happy together. Nice to meet you father!"

Alios stared at Ciel with surprised yet lustful eyes. Just by Alios looking at him Ciel shivered for a moment.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Ciel!"

Ciel defiantly didn't want to have this man marry his mother and suddenly come into their lives. It was always just him and his mother. Even thought his mother didn't treat him with such care, Ciel couldn't help the love he had for his mother. This was the exact love that was keeping him from saying no. Ciel wanted nothing, but to see her mother happy. So he just smiled happily and bowed with respect.

"Glad you agree Ciel. Now, Alios-san and I are going out. Please be good while we are gone."

Letting out a bit of relief Ciel just nodded his head.

Just as they were about to head out…..

"Um, if you don't mind, how about we don't go out today? My head his killing me, would it be alright if I could stay here for a bit?

"S-sure, please make yourself at home. I'll see if we have any medicine for your head ace!"

Heading towards the bathroom Ciel's mother could not find the medicine.

"It seems we are out of head ace medicine. I'll go down to the store to get some. Ciel you come with me."

"No please allow Ciel to stay with me while you are gone. You can't just leave a person in pain alone."

"A-alright than, Ciel please stay here and tend to Alios-san while I'm gone."

Ciel didn't like the sound of this idea. He didn't want to be left alone with a man he hardly knew. He did not think it was right to for him to be left alone with him when he didn't even get to know him with his mother by his side, but seeing as he is going to be a new family member he thought he would just have to get use to him by himself.

"O-ok."

"Please take your time coming back home dear. This will give me and Ciel time to get along."

Ciel did not like anything that came out of his mouth just now. Seeing his mother heading out the door with the door closing in the silence, Ciel was stricken with nervousness.

"Well Ciel I hope we will be able to get along*Smiles*

"S-sure, I'll just be in my room if you need me."

"Come now Ciel! How are we going to become close if you are in your room? How about you show me around the house? Although my head may hurt I can manage to walk."

Ciel didn't really have a reason to object. It seems like Alios wanted more than to just have a tour of the house. He felt something wrong about the situation he was in, but he didn't know what.

"Come this way than. I'll show you the bed rooms first then."

"Thank you!"*Smiles*

Ciel started to loathe that fake smile of his. There was something to that smile that seemed devilish and deceiving.

"This is mother's room. I don't go in here much because mother forbids me."

"Well since I'm going to be a family member, you mother wouldn't mind me seeing her own room."

"Hhhmm, I don't know."

"Please Ciel~! I'm going to see this room in the future so why not see it now? I'll even take full responsibility if you get in trouble."

Hesitating for a moment Ciel said yes. As Ciel opened the door and walked in he felt a chill run up his spin.

"Well here is my mother's room. Please don't tou-

Suddenly Ciel was pushed to the bed

"Waa! Hey what was the for!

"Heh heh heh, I'm just trying to get to know you."

While saying that Alios moved on top of Ciel.

"What are you thinking! Get off of me!"

"I don't think so."

Alios glaring at Ciel ripped off his shirt. Ciel struggled to brake free, but it was no use.

"Let go! Let go!"

Alios began to lick Ciel's left nipple intensely. Ciel still resisting let out a moan. Alios began to lick and suck on the right nipple while stroking the other.

"Haaah S-stop"

"Getting turned on already!"

Alios reached for Ciel pants and pulled them off. Revealing Ciel's wet underwear and hard cock sticking out inside.

"You're even wet, how cute!"

"Don't say suc…"

Alios began to lick Ciel's wet dick that was stick out in his underwear. Sucking and licking Ciel felt like he was going to melt.

"Ahh un I can't take it anymore! I'm going to c-come "

Alios continued to suck even harder. Suddenly, Ciel had come in his underwear into Alios's mouth. Releasing Ciel's cock he began to lick his mouth in pleasure. Alios then began to rub the top of Ciel's wet rode in amusement.

"Ha ha ha! You're just so cute Ciel…and tasty! When I saw you I just had to see your body. Let me see more of you."

From shock didn't say a word. He was too devastated from being violated. What was even worse was that Ciel wanted Alios to touch him even more.

"It seems you want more of me. Ok than I'll give you what you want! Now it's time for the real fun!"

Just as Alios was about to take of his pants off Ciel's mother appeared standing with a murderous anger in her eyes.

To Be Continued

Note to the Readers:

Well I hope you guys liked my story version of Kuroshitsuji! Please excuse Ciel's mother having no name. I just felt that she doesn't need a name and it will be a little understanding if I just say "Ciel's mother." If you wondering about Ciel's father, I'll just say it bluntly…he is dead and will not be in this story. Sorry~! For Sebastian and Claude lovers don't worry, these two sexy demon butlers will appear in the story, just not as demon butlers. The only characters that I know will defiantly be in this story are Ciel, Alios, Claude, and Sebastian! If you would like to share something to me or have any questions please send me a message, but please don't send any thing hurtful or harsh. Don't forget I'm only a beginner for now so please understand. *Bows* Feel free to give me some pointers on the story. Ok than~! Please look forward to the next chapter and got ahead and give me a message on the story so far! ;D


End file.
